


Exothermic Reactions

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2945039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko only loves Aomine because he's hot. (Well, maybe for a few other reasons, too.)</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Once he realized that he was shit out of luck as far as Tetsu was concerned, Daiki skulked off to bed and tried to resign himself to being thrown over for a mere novel while burrowing into a nest of blankets to sulk in dignified privacy.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Exothermic Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut; shamelessly fluffy; no redeeming plot value whatsoever. 1377 words.

Tetsu had said that he wanted to finish his book before coming to bed and had done so in a distracted fashion, never once lifting his eyes from the pages he was turning so quickly. When he got like that there was no moving him, and his reactions to outside stimuli were unfriendly to say the least. Once he realized that he was shit out of luck as far as Tetsu was concerned, Daiki skulked off to bed and tried to resign himself to being thrown over for a mere novel while burrowing into a nest of blankets to sulk in dignified privacy.

He had no idea what time it was when Tetsu finally came to bed, but he was fully aware of the very moment he did because that was when he was jolted awake by the ruthless way Tetsu insinuated himself into the blankets with him and wrapped himself around Daiki. It would have been sweet if only Tetsu's skin, his hands and his feet and even his _nose_ , weren't shockingly cold.

Daiki yelped and swore as Tetsu nuzzled his shoulder and spread icy fingers against his bare stomach while slipping his cold toes in between his calves. "Fuck, Tetsu!" He thrashed a bit, trying to get away from the sudden invasion of his warm blanket nest, but Tetsu clung like a determined octopus and the blankets themselves hampered his escape.

Tetsu hummed, the sound smug and rich with his satisfaction. "You're warm."

"And you're _not_." Every last square centimeter of Tetsu's bare skin was chilly, and most of it seemed to be plastered against _his_ skin. "What did you do, go out and roll around in the snow?"

"Nigou needed to go out." Tetsu sounded innocent, a sure sign that he was cracking up on the inside. "I had to go out to keep an eye on him."

"You're a filthy liar and you know it." Nigou had impeccable manners and enough sense not to run off, especially when there was half a meter of damn snow on the ground.

Tetsu sighed. "Don't you want to help warm me up?" he asked, small and wistful and sad.

"You _also_ play dirty," Daiki informed him, though he knew enough to know when he'd been defeated. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Tetsu, who promptly burrowed against his chest. "You dirty, no-good cheater."

Tetsu took this in perfect serenity—why wouldn't he? He'd won, after all. "Don't forget to pull the blankets up."

"Yeah, yeah." Daiki tucked the blankets in, blocking out the chilly air, and rubbed a hand over Tetsu's back. "You finish your book?"

"Yes," Tetsu hummed, wriggling under the slow movement of Daiki's hand. "It was good."

"Well, good." Thank goodness, Tetsu was already beginning to warm up next to him, even if it was purely because he was leaching Daiki's own body heat out of him. Daiki nudged himself deeper into the blankets and yawned, ready to go back to sleep.

Tetsu pinched him, right above his hip.

"Hey!" Daiki pulled back and peered down at Tetsu, for all the good it did him in the darkness of their bedroom. "What was that for?"

"I'm still cold," Tetsu informed him.

Daiki made a face, starting to feel properly disgruntled about matters. "Yeah, well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

Tetsu didn't answer, not in words. He fanned cool fingers over the skin he'd just pinched, stroking it, and them slipped them under the waistband of Daiki's boxers to cup his ass.

Oh. Well. That explained that. Daiki laughed. "Oh, is that how it is? _Now_ you're horny after all?" He nudged against Tetsu, rolling him onto his back, and settled over him. "What happened to 'Not now, Daiki, I'm reading'?"

They were just about nose to nose in the darkness, close enough that he could see the crinkling of Tetsu's eyes as he smiled. "I'm not reading now, am I?" He slid his hands over Daiki's ass, gripping it. "I would have hated to have gone to bed with you while I was still thinking about my book."

"That would have been awful, I guess."

"Of course," Tetsu's voice throbbed with sincerity. "You deserve all my attention, don't you?"

Daiki snorted at him, even as Tetsu squeezed his ass. He bent his head closer to Tetsu's, until he was close enough to feel Tetsu's breath on his lips. "Laying it on a little thick, don't you think?" 

"You know you love it," Tetsu said, working his fingers against Daiki's ass. 

"I can't argue with that," Daiki admitted. He kissed Tetsu, who met him with parted lips and the welcoming heat of his mouth. It more than made up for being cock-blocked by a book, especially since Tetsu must have meant it when he'd said he'd wanted to give Daiki all his attention. Tetsu stroked his tongue against Daiki's, teasing the tips of them together as he smoothed his hands over Daiki's ass, inviting him closer. Daiki was happy to accept the invitation, grinding his hips down against Tetsu's. He settled between the spread of his thighs as heat fold around the two of them, banishing the memory of how chilled Tetsu's skin had been when he'd first come to bed.

Tetsu tightened his grip, sucking on Daiki's tongue, and groaned as Daiki moved against him, little circles of his hips that ground his filling cock against the swelling bulge of Tetsu's cock. The sound ran through Daiki, low as it was; he'd never yet gotten tired of hearing the sounds Tetsu would make for him when the mood was right. He murmured Tetsu's name and mouthed his jaw, letting his tongue scrape over the faint rasp of Tetsu's modest five o'clock shadow, and bit down on Tetsu's earlobe purely for the way it made Tetsu shudder from head to toe.

Tetsu rocked his hips up as he dug his fingers into Daiki's ass; Daiki's boxers rubbed over his cock and the friction made sweat break out on his skin. The blankets wound round them trapped the heat of their bodies, kept them from moving freely, but that was no bad thing here in the dark, with Tetsu's chest slick against his and his voice in Daiki's ears, soft and intimate as he groaned and gasped. Daiki pressed his face against Tetsu's throat to breathe in the scent of his skin, salt and sweat and musk, and wound his fingers through Tetsu's silky hair, moving with him. Pleasure threaded through him with each little shift of their hips, spinning out slowly until it seemed as though there was nothing but the two of them, Daiki's name on Tetsu's lips and the catch in Tetsu's voice as he arched under Daiki, straining against him as he came, and the moments just after that when the inferno they'd built together overwhelmed Daiki, too, in one relentless flare of sensation.

Daiki sprawled over Tetsu, lax and satiated, and was dimly cognizant that they were both sticky messes now and that he was also probably smushing Tetsu.

Something had ought to be done about that, no doubt, but Tetsu wasn't prodding him to move. No, all he did was slide a hand up Daiki's spine to slip into the damp hair at his nape. Daiki grumbled as that disarranged the blankets and let a breath of chill air sneak down his back, but Tetsu didn't do anything about it when he plastered himself against Tetsu in reaction to that.

Tetsu wasn't one to martyr himself to someone else's comfort, so Daiki figured he must not have minded much. "You warm now?"

"I am, thank you." Tetsu's voice was hushed in the darkness, and his lips were soft when he pressed them against Daiki's temple. 

"You only love me because I'm hot," Daiki mumbled, beginning to drift.

Tetsu laughed and stroked his hair. "Not _just_ because you're hot." 

Daiki barely heard him, but it didn't matter why Tetsu loved him, after all, as long as Tetsu kept on doing it… and there didn't seem to be any reason to worry about _that_.

Still, though, he thought as he drifted back down into unconsciousness, would it have killed the man to wear a damn sweater?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely!


End file.
